gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Rui Amane
Rui Amane (あまね 瑠衣 Amane Rui) high school student in the Dangerous Ability class of Gakuen Alice. He has a fondness for younger guys. He doesn't appear in the anime. Appearance and Personality. On the cover of volume 30, it is revealed that Rui has orange-red hair like Reo. He wears lipstick just like Persona with unknown color, as he is usually shown; except in Escape and Past Arc where he wore summer uniform, he usually wears his winter uniform with additional Gothic decorations on his clothes, and a turtleneck shirt. This made him almost look like a cross-dresser with a feminine side. Despite of his feminine appearance, Rui appears to be a rather harsh person, as in Hanahime Den Arc, he was an opponent to Mikan's group and had enjoyment in torturing Tsubasa with the mark of punishment he placed on him. However, he also displayed some playfulness in seeing handsome boys and drops everything to obsess over how cute he thinks the object of his interest is. However, he does not have the same interest in girls and will not hesitate to hurt them if he must. Hotaru seeing this behavior notes that he is an "idiot" in her book and hits him with her Baka Gun, which Rui does not take well. Aside from that around his classmates of the Dangerous Ability Class he is a "big sister" type of character and truly does believe that they are his family. Nobara's flashbacks show this side of the DA class and how Rui, especially cares for Nobara and offered to be her "female" friend. Story Before Story He is found out to be the one to put the Mark of Punishment of Tsubasa, but in the past Tsubasa had three marks. Rui also comforted Nobara when she couldn't make any girl friends and told her he'd get her one. Hana Hime Arc He is first shown having a feeling that someone is coming that he has marked with his Alice. Later he reveals that it was Tsubasa and then tries to hug and flirt with him. Tsubasa refuses so Rui activated Tsubasa's Mark of Punishment. Rui then started to go after him, but Hotaru's Baka Gun hits him and she explains that her baka gun hits stupid and ugly people automatically. Rui is not happy with this and releases a curse. He is stopped by Ruka who uses his Animal Pheromone Alice on mice. Yo-chan and Tsubasa then volunteer to fight Rui and Hayate while Mikan and the others go look for Natsume. When he appears again he and Hayate have lost to Yo-chan and Tsubasa. Sports Festival Arc Rui is on the red team and tried to talk to Tsubasa, but he runs away. High School Divison Arc Rui, under orders from the ESP and Persona try to stop Natsume and Mikan from escaping, but is stopped by Jinno's Electricity Alice. He and Yakumo are seen sadden from their comrades betrayals; Youichi, Hayate, and Nobara. Persona, Rui, Yakumo find Nobara when she purposely encased all the pursuers with her Ice Alice. Both Rui and Yakumo are frozen from her alice, which Nobara did so they wouldn't be hurt and have Nobara fight Persona one-on-one. He and Yakumo are released from their ice state, but only to see Nobara and Persona affected by Persona's Mark of Death Alice. Because of the bonds and loyalty, the Dangerous Ability Class holds together Rui, Yakumo, Hayate, and Youichi agree in helping Nobara take Persona away from the ESP and even defends her from the Fuukitai. Final Arc As the Dangerous Ability Class is now in the control of Shiki, Rui and the other DA Members no longer do any missions. In chapter 149, Rui along with Yōichi, Yakumo, Hayate and Persona visit Nobara in the hospital. Rui expresses that he feels that Mikan with her Steal Alice could easily save Nobara and states that Mikan is the one who wants to save Nobara the most, but cannot due to her circumstances. Alice Rui has the Curse Alice, which means if someone were to get into his dark smoke then they would be cursed. The only one able to counter it is Youichi Hijiri who can use his Ghost Manipulation Alice to take some of his dark energy. Rui can also place curse marks on people who caused trouble or did something to him that made him angry. For example, he placed the punishment mark on Tsubasa for unknown reasons. When someone has the punishment mark, Rui can place a terrible pain on them whenever he wants. Trivia *Rui and Yamato were the only high school students in the Dangerous Ability Class (at the first entrance of the class). *It appears that Rui is more like a team leader of the group. This was proved during Nobara's encounter with Persona and in a chapter where the Dangerous Ability Class prevented the Fuukitai from entering Mikan's room in the HQ. *Although he was not interested in girls, he seemed to have a liking towards Hii-sama in chapter 140, although said person frowned when she saw the students in Shiki's office. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Curse Alice Category:Manga Only Character Category:Senior High Category:Student Category:OB